The Shadow king
by DemonMono
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**A/N) SO hey everyone! I'm back and shouldn't be leaving for a while. To make up for my absence, i have a brand new story for you! be happy, this should be a long story so you guys will be seeingt alot more. that is if you like it. Anyway, i'll shut up now so you can read.**

"Damn, damn, DAMN! Why the hell did this happen to me? I didn't even do any thing to your family, all I did was scout out the border!_'Mizore, prepare operation Z.'_ I swear I didn't do any thing!"

_'Ryoukai goshujin-sama. I'll prepare extraction. Be ready in 3 minutes.'  
_

_'3 minutes is more than enough.'_

**"Well then, if you didn't do it, who from your clan killed my mother? HUH?! Which one of you bloody assassin's killed her?!" **screamed the s class elite.

"Show me the body. If you show me, I can tell if one of US killed her or, not."

**"Fine you little bastard. Bring the body in."**

Then he saw her. The brutally killed mother of the elite. First off, he knew it wasn't one of their members. This woman had been killed WHILE she was raped. No one was that sick in their organization. HE made sure of that, the administrator of psyche. What he did notice was that this woman wasn't' just killed, she was killed multiple times. There was multiple stab wounds in her neck and she had been strangled. Secondly, her abdomen had been ripped open several times, each time in a different place. And lastly, this woman wasn't the elite's mother. He could tell form the slightly different body shape, muscle structure and facial structure. This woman wasn't even of the same species. She was physically altered to look like this girl's mother. He knew because they were very close friends with this girl when they were children.

"Well then **MOKA**, this isn't your mother first off. She isn't even a vampire. And secondly, **DUCK."**

Just as he said that. A flash-bang went off, affecting every one but him. Then, Mizore cut his binding and they disappeared, but not after cropping a smoke bomb to hide their escape.

**"Damn him, that, that, annoying fiance! Why does he always do that!. Now I'll have to find him again." **said Moka annoyed. **"Alright plan for capture 43. What are we going to do this time. And somebody get that damned summoned doll out of here! It's starting to stink."**

"Goshujin-sama, that was escape number 43. They are getting faster. They found us in only 3 weeks this time. What should the black robes do?" said Mizore while trying to keep pace with her master.

"Hmm... tell them to send the other 4 to base camp 7, while everyone else retreat to base territory to guard our sanctuary with everyone else. We can not allow them in. The six of us will lead them farther way from their lead group. We must also step up our game Mizore. Dismissed!"

And with that, Mizore disappeared, using her stealth skills while her master keep running. When he finally stopped, it was in the middle of a tightly enclosed base camp. In the middle of the dark woods, it looked like a very closely knit group of trees. It even had an extremely strong enchantment to make them look like trees to anyone but the authorized people. However, the person who cast it had to stay inside the camp or the enchantment didn't work. Now he had arrived. He went inside his tent to wait for the rest of his companions.

Meanwhile...

Moka was pissed. Ever since middle school started, her mate-to-be was running. She didn't know what but she was ordered to bring him back. Now, 2 weeks before high school, she still couldn't hold onto him for more than a few hours at a time. And even though he never went to class, he was still beating her in grades. But only just and come high school, he would be much below her if he keeps on running. \

_**"Soon"**_, she told herself, _**"soon he will be with me again"**_.

Back at camp...

After of an hour of waiting, his companions arrived. There were 5 of them and they were his best friends and guards.

Mizore, the yuki-onna, immediately went to his side, standing just behind him. The other 4 waited while their friend and master evaluated them closely.

He first looked at Gin, the werewolf. He was tall, lanky and muscular. He had long black hair held back by a red hairband and was always smiling. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans. Then there was Ruby, the witch. She was mid height and had decent curves. She had long black, the sides in pigtails, wearing a black dress. She was a bit of a masochist and sadist but always listening. Then there was Kuyuo, the demon fox. He had long platinum blond hair and was always serious but somewhat gullible. He was wearing a white suit. Lastly, there Yoichi, the incubus. He had green hair that covered one of his eyes. He was quiet but also protective and a prankster. He wore a sweatshirt and combat pants.

"Well you all look to be in good shape, so lets get to business. We will be entering high school in 2 weeks, so we need disguises. I do at least, and so does Yoichi, but the rest of you just need to change your pasts."

"Tsuneo sa- I mean goshujin sama, why do just you and Yoichi need to have disguises?" said Gin nervously.

"Because we have been seen multiple times."

"Hmm... Gin, you will be a pervert who's a 2nd year and head of the newspaper club. Kuyuo, you will be a 3rd year and you will be the evil head of the student police. Ruby, you will be an 11 year old freshman witch who's in love with Moka, and Mizore, you will be a freshman stalker girl who wants to have my children. Yoichi, you will have to transform into a succubus named Kurumu, an airhead whos short with large chests to make up for her shortness who, also wants to have my children. And I will become Tsukune Aono, just your average old **human**." said Tsuneo.

"So, shall we get ready everyone? Lets fool them all!"

**A/N)S how was guys and girls? Review and tell me! also i should be uploading chapters to any story about every 2 weeks, depending on ideas. so again thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
